Friendzoned
by Love Kawaii Pandas
Summary: Nanami Haruka, just another one of those harem queens who act like total airheads when it comes to romance. But have you ever wondered what the guys think about this sort of situation? Will the boys be able to keep their sanity, or slowly search for their true feelings...in each other? Yaoi pairings, don't like then don't read. COLLAB FICTION!


**Attempt 1: Flirting**

The Master Course Mansion was always filled with positive attitudes. From cheery songs to sexy dance moves, you'd think that nothing will go wrong with this group of pros.

Particularly Starish, a band of seven men and their female composer rose to the top when they debuted their first song: Maji Love 1000%. They are now working hard to better themselves and to make their name known to the world.

It seems like these seven prodigies are without flaws through and through... For the exception of a little thing called romance.

Yes, these men have been together for a very long time and they all have but one interest: Nanami Haruka. Every one of them have fallen for her, seeing things in Haruka that they like or admire. The problem was that she doesn't see their feelings for her, even when they try to get her to notice.

This is a serious problem that has occurred in many reverse harems, when a female lead has many men flocking around her and yet, doesn't seem to know what's going on.

But have you ever wondered what the love interests think about this sort of situation? Would they still try and get her to notice? Or try a different approach on their feelings?

* * *

Ren's POV:

"Why hello Little Lamb," I smirked as I saw the sexy figure of the woman that I loved emerge from the shadows of the hall.

She stiffened when her golden honey eyes locked with mine. "H-Hello, Jinguji-san," she replied a bit timidly at first, but gradually relaxed and gave me her usual bright smile.

Haruka was in her 'usual' outfit. She was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees, and a small portion of her hair was tied up into a cute ponytail.

I walked up to her and placed a hand on to the wall behind her, by the side of her head. She stumbled back in surprise and her back hit the wall. _Her face immediately flushed red...how cute._

"J-Jinguji-san...?" Haruka breathed, staring into my eyes with wonder and confusion.

I began to lean slowly in until our faces were just inches apart. "You're very pretty today, Lady."

She broke eye contact and became even redder, her golden pools trailing to the ground. "T-Thank you, Jinguji-san...b-but w-what are you doing with your face so close to m-mine...?"

I sighed tiredly._ I knew she wasn't going to understand, she was pure and innocent. Completely untouched, yet so very clueless in love and romance. How could such an angel be so naive? I guess I shall have to explain to her what this means. How troublesome, I may just go insane because of this woman._

I gave another heavy sigh and stared at her face with a completely serious expression. "Lady, this is what you would call, 'hitting on you'."

Haruka suddenly looked up, terror was gleaming in her eyes. "N-No, please don't hit me! Jinguji-san is not that kind of person!"

The girl was trembling lightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, as if preparing for me to punch her in the face. _Despite the fact that she said that I wasn't that kind of person, she still prepares for a blow? I would never actually hit a woman! Plus, Lady doesn't even know what it means to 'hit on' the opposite sex...this is beginning to get very frustrating. _

I tried to not let her see the annoyance that was on my face now, and I removed my hand from the wall while leaning back. I gave her a weak smirk as the girl began to slowly open her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lady. I think I will just take my leave now. See ya," I began walking down the hall to my room quickly. _That girl is too dense! How will I be able to capture her heart if she doesn't even have a single piece of knowledge in her head about love? Is the Lady just acting like that because she knows that everyone loves her and she can't choose one of us?_

"Wait, Jinguji-san!"

I stopped in my tracks, a little bit of hope beginning to grow inside of me.

"I'm sorry..."

My heart began to beat faster. _Those words...was she going to confess that she was just acting? That being too clueless was jusy an act because of the no love rule?_

"...For squeezing my eyes shut even though I knew you weren't going to do anything. I really, really mean it!"

...I stand corrected. I have to get out of here before I go crazy.

I looked back and gave her a flirtatious wink. "No worries, my Lady. I'm fine."

I turned around and resumed walking down the mansion's large hall, all the way down to my room.

_Even if she is a little dense...I shall still try to grab her innocent, pure heart and make it mine._

_For sure._

* * *

Masato's POV:

I sat on the top bunk of our teacher-student dorm room. A pen in my hand, I began to write down my inner thoughts.

_I spent the day with Nanami, shopping for new brushes and a pallet of ink. Currently I am writing with a pen, that is because my sempai: Kurosaki Ranmaru, have thrown out all of my traditional Japanese things like my tatami. But for now, a modern day pen will do._

I set down the writing utensil and stared at my journal. Normally, you wouldn't see a man writing down their "diary" entries, but I see it as a way to recall memories that you could smile back at when you get wrinkles on your face.

I frowned as I closed the notebook and slid it under my pillow. _Why do I keep recalling our moment together? We just went to get supplies nothing more, yet I feel an aching in my heart when she had to leave right after that. Could this be... _

I shook my head in frustration and held two fingers to my temple. _Silly. That would never be it. _

My back leaned against the wall of the dorm and I glanced up at the ceiling, today's event swirling around in my head. _I am starting to lose my cool, composed self... Oh that's right, we also stopped by a shop that Nanami wanted to take a look at... _

I felt my cheeks reddened as I recalled what took place there and buried my head between my knees.

Gah, that was so uncalled for!

* * *

"Umm, Hijirikawa-san? Can we look at that shop for a bit?"

The sweet voice of Haruka echoed in my ears as she pointed to a shop called _"Kawaii Brands for Kawaii Fans!". _

Feeling a bit sympathetic, I nodded my head slowly and followed her inside. The place was full of bustling girls, squealing at the outmost things, like chubby stuffed animals, notebooks with a cute quote on it, etc.

I sighed as the noise grew louder. _I really was never into these kinds of things. _

"Uwah! Hijirikawa-san! Doesn't that look pretty!" Haruka's eyes glittered as she stared at the blue sapphire ring that was obviously not real, but could pass as one.

I went next to her and looked at the sparkling gem. "Hmm. It does look beautiful."

A small smile appeared on her lips as she gazed at the ring. "Ya. But it's too bad I don't have the money for it..."

I glanced at her and then picked the ring up. _Maybe I'll be a gentleman for once. _"Then I'll get it for you."

Surprise lit up on her face as I went on one knee and slowly slid the ring on her finger. "A-ah! Hijirikawa-san?! Wh-what are y-you..."

The noise around me began to get louder as more people surrounded us and started to squeal and whisper frantically.

"Oh my gosh, is that a proposal?!"

"Sure looks like it!"

"Ahh! That's so romantic! I want to be proposed like that one day!"

I heard some of the comments and suddenly found myself in an awkward situation. _What goes on in women's heads?! _

My face heated up as I glanced up at Haruka. "Umm..." _Ah, what do I do now?! Maybe I'll just explain to everyone that- _

"No! Hijirikawa-san can't waste his money for me!"

I blinked at the comment she just made. "Eh?"

The crowd around us was shocked as well and then started to rapidly disappear in a mass of whispers.

"Ah, poor guy."

"I know right? Being friend zoned like that..."

"It most be hard for him..."

* * *

I placed a hand over my face and groaned. _Ah, why did she have to say that?! _

My thoughts were interrupted when a loud slam of the door shocked me. I glanced down at the person who just walked in. "Jinguiji! Do you have to slam the door like that?"

My roommate smirked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Heh, are you really that big of a wuss? Get over it."

My eye twitched and I frowned. "It wouldn't hurt to learn some manners, besides, where were you anyway?"

He turned his head to look at me. "I was with the Lady if you must know. Heh, you're probably jealous."

_Huh? Does he really think that I would be jealous? Wait a minute... You don't think he means I'm jealous of Nanami-san?!_

My face started to redden and I gripped the edge of the bunk even tighter. "I-Idiot! Do you really think that I have any feelings for you?!"

His face lit up in surprise for a mere second until it reverted back into its sarcastic self and he chuckled in amusement. "Eh? I was talking about me and Lady, but you seemed to be thinking about something else..."

I blinked and leaned away from the edge, embarrassed. "W-whatever... Bastard..." _He could at least explain better! _

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air, a scream that we both know of, made us flinched.

"Lady!"

"Nanami-san!"

I jumped off the bunk and ran out the door just behind of Ren. _Please be alright! _

As we got closer to her, both our eyes widened at the sight ahead of us, it was utterly horrifying.

* * *

**Kawaii Dream: Hiiii minna! Kawaii Dream here! **

**Panda Mistress: And her awesome cousin Panda Mistress! :D**

**Kawaii Dream: We are here today with a new story collab...OMG SO PROUD OF US PANDA-CHAN! 8D -hugs-**

**Panda Mistress: Heh, you should be. I can't believe we thought of this idea when we were at Circus Circus lol**

**Kawaii Dream: LOL! Good point! I was laughing like crazy that time when you said Haruka was being...well...too naive! XD I even made examples and we laughed so hard. Then...we had the awesome idea of making it into a story...! And so, here we both are now, writing together! :D**

**Panda Mistress: Yes yes! Haha, this will definitely be a fun story to write! But then I have my other stories to update as well -dies- x.x**

**Kawaii Dream: Ughh I know right! I'm currently writing 8 stories at a time. Too much to update! I might as well die with you! D: Now I want to delete a few stories...x.x**

**Panda Mistress: Omg, I feel that way too! But... I don't want to upset the readers who like that particular story... So, did you watch the episode of Free! yet? -Goes off topic- :D**

**Kawaii Dream: Haaah. Same here. I feel like if I delete the story then they'll be mad at me...And oh my gosh. You needa remind me to watch Free! I forgot to LOL. I'm not that much into it as much as I am into Uta Pri and BroCon...eheh. Reverse harem anime for the win! :3**

**Panda Mistress: Aww. But the latest episode was just.. omg... ^_^ I'm into a lot of animes right now so I guess they're all equal to me. Aherm, I believe we are talking way to much now (who would want to read our chats? x.x).**

**Kawaii Dream: Oh god you're right. We are talking way too much o.o Well then...There's only one thing to say now! Do you know what is it, Panda-chan? Eheh~**

**Panda Mistress: ...Yolo? d=(o 3o)=b**

**Kawaii Dream: Omg yes. YOLO EVERYONE! -ENDS CHAPTER-**


End file.
